The Treasury of PJATO and HOO Oneshots
by Trumpetista
Summary: A bunch of one-shots in no particular order. Both original ideas, and scenes during the series in other character's POV's. Takes place during both series. Tales of friendship, romance, adventure etc. All your favorite pairings Percebeth, Jiper, frazel etc. NO SLASH!
1. Jiper

**Setting****- The Argo 2 on the way to Greece**

** Characters- Jason and Piper **

~Hope survives best at the Hearth~

Jason Grace leaned on the railing of the Argo II looking out at scenery below him, emotions were twirling around the pit of his stomach anger, regret, remorse, doubt, revenge and many more unpleasant feelings.

It had only been a couple of hours since he and his friends left Rome and they were now traveling east towards Greece. It was almost sunset and Jason was exhausted from the day's events, but he couldn't sleep not with his nagging conscience tugging on his heart.

Percy and Annabeth were gone, sucked into the very definition of Hell. Everyone on board had been feeling similar emotions to him right now. Although Nico tried to instill a glimmer of hope to everyone it didn't really help. Jason slammed his fist onto the railing and let out a stream of curses under his breath.

"I should have been there." He spat angrily.

"Should've been where?" Piper's voice asked from behind him. Jason turned on her angrily

"I should have flown down and grabbed them after I dropped you off instead of helping to secure that stupid statue!" Jason snaraled pointing and glaring at the Athena Parthanos that stood proudly on deck.

"I even told them that I would come back for them, b-but I never did" Jason said bitterly turning away to stare out the side of the ship again. Piper put her hands on his shoulders, and made him look at her. His eyes had gone misty, as if he was desperately trying to hold back tears of shame and anger. She leaned up to kiss him long and sweet. She put her arms around him and held him. Soon he pulled away from her and blinked away the sadness, as he turned away from her again.

"Jason you can't blame yourself for this, if you didn't secure the statue then it would have been lost and all of Annabeth's hard work and any hope of peace between our two camps would have been lost. You did the right thing, sometimes these things just happen." She said trying to make him stop feeling so down on himself but at the same time she was pretty miserable as well.

Annabeth was one of her best friends they really grew close during those eight months, and to have her gone was... well there weren't words to describe how she felt.

"Percy saved my life Piper, and I couldn't return the favor." Jason spat miserably. For a second Piper was confused then she remembered how Percy had pulled the water out of Jason's lungs with his water powers. Jason had thanked him, but Percy just shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Piper could see that the Roman in Jason felt like it was his duty to fulfill a debt.

"Jason you'll save him when we pull them out of Tartarus." She said confidently with some charm speak in her voice so he would get out of this slump.

"_He's probably going to need you more than you think."_ Piper thought sadly. She saw how Nico looked completely shattered, and barely alive. It was going to take a long time for him to recover, if he could make a full recovery the poor boy looked like he was mentally scarred. Piper couldn't imagine Percy and Annabeth looking so wasted like Nico was, even though she had a sinking feeling that they probably would.

Jason sighed as he continued to look down at the rolling landscape below him. As the sun began to fall toward the horizon the sky was painted a brilliant array of purple, pink, and gold. It was unfair that the world could look so beautiful right now when their friends were seeing nothing but darkness, and horrors. He gripped the railing so tight with anger that his knuckles turned white.

"I want to believe you, and have hope and faith in our plan and them, but Nico barely survived the ordeal and he's a son of Plu-Hades plus he was only in there for a few days Percy and Annabeth are going to be there for a _month. _And the only reason Nico was able to escape was because the giants took him out to use as bait for us! Jason rambled running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"JASON!" Piper interrupted forcefully the power in her voice cutting him off from his rambles. He turned toward her anger and fear made his eyes flicker with electricity like a light bulb shorting out. Piper stuck her hand out to stroke his cheek softly.

"First of all they have each other to make their way through together, Nico was completely alone. Second Annabeth is the smartest most knowledgeable of all of us on mythology, survival etc. I know she'll know what to do. Third according to all the stories we heard about Percy Jackson for the last eight months and even on this trip, there has never been a prison, trap, or situation that could hold him back for very long." She smiled at that last part and put her other hand on top of Jason's on the rail.

She massaged it and made him loosen his death grip on it. Jason smiled at her words. They reminded him of listening to the Percy Jackson stories while snuggled up with Piper by the fire at Camp Half-blood. He remembered thinking that those stories had to be exaggerated, but when he finally met Percy and heard what he had done since he woke up with amnesia, and even what he had done in the last few days Jason was no longer skeptical of the son of Poesidon's potential.

"I still can't help but have my doubts. Gaea's forces and influence is much stronger down there and the monsters can't die because they're already in Tartarus." Jason said with a shrug. "I-I find it really hard to even have hope that they'll be okay." He admitted morosely moving toward Piper and gathering her up in a hug.

Piper laid her head on his chest. She felt so safe having his strong arms, scent, and warmth all around her she could almost forget whatever bad situation they were in, worries, doubts, fears everything.

She hadn't even realized she was crying until Jason let go of her and cupped her face in his hands, and wiped a stray tear off with his thumb. He leaned in and kissed her softly, warmth spread through her body as she put her hands around him and leaned in for more.

* * *

When they broke apart she felt happier and more confident. Jason smiled weakly but she could tell in his eyes he was still conflicted. She saw the sun blazing in the sky its shade a deep grapefruit color a thought occurred to her as she watched it. She took Jason's hand and brought him up to the rail to watch the sunset with her.

"Back at Camp Half-Blood when Annabeth was desperately worried about Percy's safety and doings at Camp Jupiter she would often refer to this story that always gave her hope that they were going to be together again. It was a story about Percy during the Titan war that she hardly shared with anyone." She began. Jason nodded interested to find out more about their missing friend.

"The battle for New York had been raging for a couple of days, and things for Camp Half-blood started to look bleak. The Titans called a temporary truce to speak with Percy. From there Percy met the Titan Prometheus, and Prometheus told him that he for saw the Gods losing this war, and that Percy should just surrender while he, most of his friends, and his City were still mostly intact. Percy of course refused to surrender, but Prometheus wouldn't let him go that easily. Prometheus gave Percy Pandora's pithos." Piper hesitated to catch her breath, while Jason's eyes widened in disbelief.

"As in _the_ Pandora's box I-I mean pithos? The pithos that pretty much all bad things in the world came from?" Jason asked incredulous.

"Yes, I'll admit that I didn't really believe it at first either, but I trust Annabeth." Piper answered. Jason frowned, but nudged her to continue.

"Anyway, Prometheus told him that Pandora was able to shut the lid to the pithos closed before the spirit Elpis aka hope could escape." Jason nodded as if he already heard this story.

"If Percy opened the lid and released hope into the world Prometheus would know that Percy had finally given up and surrendered all hope of winning. There were many times throughout the war that Percy was tempted to open it, and he felt like giving up but he never did. Instead, he gave it to Hestia as an offering because _Hope survives best at the hearth_. The hearth as in our home, friends, loved ones the fire that keep us going, as long as we have them to fight for and escape to there is hope." She finished looking out towards the sunset her head on Jason's shoulder, and her eyes twinkling.

"That's a nice story, but how does that relate to us?" Jason asked. She turned to gaze up at him and into his powerful blue eyes.

"It's the reason why we're on this boat going into danger. The same reason why Percy and Annabeth will continue fighting their way through Tartarus no matter what Gaea throws at them. We fight for what we love in this case the whole western civilization, the world, Percy and Annabeth. We are where their Hope lies, and we must keep it up for them. We will find them and we won't give up, just like they won't." Piper said passionately giving Jason a dazzling, determined smile.

Jason frowned, but as he gazed at his beautiful, passionate girlfriend he couldn't help but share her optimism. A small part of his brain (the rational part) told him that she was probably charm speaking him, but he didn't care. She was right he had a duty to not give on them, to not doubt them, to fulfill his debt not only because he felt like it was his duty, but because Percy and Annabeth were his friends and he knew that they would do the same for him and the others.

"Percy was right Hope does survive best at the hearth. We will bring them home Piper, I know we will." He said with a smile on his face as he leaned in for another kiss.

He pulled back and Piper laid her head on his shoulder again, as he rested his on top of her head and breathed in the sweet scent of her fruity shampoo. Together they watched the sun sink below the horizon. Just as they knew that the sun would rise in the morning they knew their friends would survive.

~Fin~

**A/N- So I'm going to be writing a bunch of one-shots if anyone has some suggestions on what I should write about feel free to PM me I love to hear ideas and get some inspiration. Other than that I'll be writing about whatever comes to mind. thanks for R&Ring! :D The chapter titles are named after the characters in the chapter, so that way if you don't like a pairing or whatever you can just skip around. **


	2. Poseidon & Sally

~II~

Faith

"WHERE IS HE!?" Poseidon roared as he stormed through the great doors of the throne room on Olympus. Startled, The Olympians present gave the Lord of the seas confused looks.

"What are you talking about brother?" Zeus asked annoyed at having been so rudely interrupted. Poseidon eyes were like miniature hurricanes. He breathed heavily trying to restrain the anger that was consuming him.

"Where is my son, Percy? He's not in the oceans and he's not on earth. He disappeared two days ago, and my search has brought me here on Olympus. I'll repeat where…is…Percy?" he asked slowly.

"With all due respect Poseidon are you sure the child isn't dead?" Athena asked dismissively. The earthshaker turned on her.

"Don't you think that would be the first place I'd look?" Poseidon said bitterly. "He's alive I know he is, and he's here, now someone tell me where he is or I swear…" he was interrupted from what he was going to say next by Hera walking into the throne room.

She was looking down at a tablet when she noticed the eerie silence in the room, and looked up to see all the gods staring at her especially a very angry sea god. She paled when she saw Poseidon in the room, and quickly turned to leave.

"STOP!" Poseidon ordered with the force of a category five earthquake. Hera froze, and slowly turned around to face her angry brother.

"Can I help you with something Poseidon?" she asked innocently. He glared at her and pointed an accusatory finger at the goddess.

"You know where Percy is… Don't you dare lie to me." he said carefully. Hera cleared her throat and smoothed out her already-perfect clothes nervously. Poseidon was rarely this angry; she knew how to deal with her husband's anger, but not her brother's.

"Yes I was the one that took him, but it's for a good reason." She insisted.

"WHERE IS HE? TAKE ME TO HIM AT ONCE!" Poseidon thundered marching his way toward her.

"I'll take you to him." She said reluctantly putting her hands up defensively.

She led Poseidon through the temples and ancient buildings of Olympus until they came upon Apollo's medical Hospital.

"Is he hurt? What did you do to him?" Poseidon voiced worriedly as they made their way through the many halls and corridors. Hera didn't say anything until they came upon a door that opened to her touch. They found themselves in a large medical room with high vaulted ceilings; bright natural light flooded the room from the many skylights. Hospital beds lined the walls; they were all empty except for one.

"Percy!" Poseidon gasped as he ran towards his son. Percy was lying in one of the beds asleep, he appeared to be fine as his father gazed, poked, and prodded him to see what the damage was. Poseidon gently shook him in order to awaken him, nothing happened. He tried putting his hand on Percy's forehead and use his powers to get him to wake up, nothing happened. Perplexed, Poseidon just stared down at his son in fear.

"I had Hypnos put him under a spell that only I can awaken him from." Hera said moving to the other side of Percy. Poseidon looked at her angrily.

"Why did you do this? What are you planning on doing with him?" he asked her carefully. Hera sighed.

"My plans were supposed to remain secret, but I suppose since he's your son you have a right to know." She said looking down at Percy's face.

"To Tartarus I have a right to know! Besides you have no right to kidnap him in the first place!" Poseidon growled.

"The next great prophecy is upon us brother, and I have a plan that involves him that could very well insure our survival." Hera said. Poseidon ran a hand through his son's tangled hair.

"I'm all ears." He said reluctantly.

"The next war we have upon us is going to need more help than just the two camps working independently of each other. They are going to **have to work together** in order to win. That is what I believe the end of the prophecy means,_ foes bear arms to the doors of death_." Hera began.

Poseidon stood up looking at Hera like as if she just turned into one of her cows.

"Are you mad?" he asked "You know every time the Greeks and Romans meet it's catastrophic. Why do you even believe such a ridiculous could work?" Poseidon asked almost laughing at the ridiculousness of it.

"I'm afraid the danger is too great for us not to, try." Hera said quietly. Poseidon narrowed his eyes, and stroked his son's hand.

"What does this have to do with my son?" Poseidon asked carefully fearing the answer. Hera swallowed bracing herself for another wave of anger from the stormbringer.

"In order for the two camps to find out about each other with the least amount of bloodshed, an exchange of leaders must be made." Hera began, looking at Percy thoughtfully than back to his father hoping he'd understand what she was implying. Poseidon looked confused for a moment, before it dawned on him and his face twisted in anger.

"YOU'RE SENDING MY SON TO THE ROMANS!" he roared. In total frustration and fear he leaned forward and scooped his son's listless body into his arms ready to flash back to his undersea palace. Hera leaped forward and put a hand on the God's arm.

"They will kill him Hera! I'm not going to see my son become a martyr in the foolish hope of peace between one of the greatest rivalries in history. "He said carefully eyes blazing.

"Please listen; there is a good reason for this. Besides I already told you that I'm the only one that can wake him up." She pointed out looking into his eyes imploringly. Poseidon sighed and sat down at one of the beds cradling Percy like a child.

'Your son is the greatest Greek warrior of the age. I have no doubt that he'll make it past Lupa and into the gates of New Rome. The only thing we have to worry about is the Roman's accepting him, and I've already initiated an idea that'll aid him in gaining their trust." Hera began. Poseidon gave her a quizzical look, he really was interested to see what harebrained scheme the goddess of marriage could come up with.

"I took away his memories." She said, the effect of her words was like letting lose a bomb.

"YOU TOOK HIS MEMORIES! HOW DARE YOU!" Poseidon roared again. "I command you to give them back at once, or if you gave him Lethe water I swear…" he began.

Hera brought out her hands, and wisps of different colored threads of magic eased out of her fingertips weaving together to form a sphere of energy. The sphere had little holographic video clips of all Percy's memories surrounding its surface area. Poseidon watched in wonder, as he watched the images. It was like watching Percy Jackson's whole life, what makes him who he is all in Hera's greedy hands.

"I have most of his memories right here. He still has the most important ones like what his name is, how to fight, and what keeps him mortal etc. He will get his memories back as he gains the Roman's trust. If I left him his memories the Roman's would easily pick him out as a Greek, an enemy. If he's clueless as to he is then the Romans will have little to be suspicious about?" Hera said as she two watched the sphere of memories.

"I understand your plan, but he'll still be an outcast. The way he looks, fights, talks, his morals are almost completely different from the Romans. The fact that he's my son will automatically make the Roman's suspicious of him; they never gave me the proper respect and never trusted me or my children. Not only that, but they may see memory loss as a weakness further marking him as an outsider." Poseidon rambled bitterly his form flickered momentarily to that of Neptune.

Neptune's beard and hair were longer, and he took on a lighter complexion. Instead of his Hawaiian shirt and khakis he now wore an ancient, sea green, roman style toga complete with leather sandals. He looked older, and not quite as strong and powerful. The twinkle in his eye was replaced with the hard set look of someone who was betrayed, and looked just like the angry god Romans were weary of.

Percy stirred in his arms, and just as quickly as Neptune appeared he was replaced by Poseidon who stared at his son's face, and squeezed him tighter in hope that he would wake up. The sea god waited and sighed disappointed when nothing happened.

"I chose him because of his strength, and loyalty the Romans will appreciate that besides we know the prophecy of seven is occurring now. I don't like your kid, but he is one of the greatest of the age and will be needed in this war. I can see that much." Hera said Anyway he doesn't leave until the summer. I had to take him now so he won't be there when Jason, his roman counterpart arrives at Camp Half-blood. It isn't time for them to meet yet." Hera said watching the sphere with a hard expression before making it disappear.

"So Percy is just going to be cooped up in here asleep for eight months, when he could be out there living?" Why not send him now!?" Poseidon asked angrily.

"The Romans don't need him yet, but they will soon if everything I've foreseen goes right. Besides if I send him in now the Roman's will be even more suspicious seeing as their leader recently disappeared only to be replaced by an amnesiac son of Neptune. Besides we don't want him making trouble do we?" She said with a smirk.

Poseidon scowled at her, and then looked towards his son again ruffling his hair and stroking his cheek tenderly. Hera watched the way Poseidon handled his son so lovingly. She was jealous that she never really had this kind of relationship with her own children, not even Jason really cares for her. Something changed in her heart, and she decided to relent a little.

"I'll promise you this Poseidon. Once Percy makes it past Lupa I'll give him the choice whether or not he wants to continue on to New Rome. He could come back to you instead of going through this prophecy. Of course if he does choose to go with you we're all doomed, but I'll let him decide." She said with her hands up in surrender. Poseidon looked at her sadly.

"My boy, it appears I truly have doomed you to the heroes fate." Poseidon said sadly stroking his sons hair. Hera sighed she couldn't help, but feel he heart being torn. Poseidon already knew that his kid was going to have a hard most likely tragic life. So why did she suddenly feel so guilty?

"Hey at least he has a chance to escape his fate, and maybe begin a new, easier, longer life." She said surprising herself in actually trying to comfort her temperamental brother.

Poseidon nodded and smiled despite himself, before growing serious again.

'He won't run away to me, no when there are others who need him." he said sadly but with pride in his voice. I'll trust you Hera, but only because you helped Percy in the past. However if the roman's don't accept him and he gets hurt, I swear on the Styx we will be at war Hera and I will avenge him." He gave her a hard look like the brink of a storm.

"Why do you care so much for him anyway? You know he'll die some day, and there will definitely be more of him in the future." Hera asked genuinely perplexed. Poseidon glared at her.

"He saved the world, saved you and all of our very existences. He has more bravery and goodness in his heart than most of us Olympians. None of my half-blood children have accomplished as much as he has. He has proven himself worthy of the legends, and he deserves a rest. Not like this kind of rest lying in the same position for eight months, but time with family, friends and peace. I don't have many half-blood children, and I care about what happens to them, especially when Percy has made me so proud." Poseidon choked rubbing squeezing and massaging his son's hand.

Hera was shocked, and looked away unsure of what to say.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I wouldn't have chosen him if I didn't believe in him." Hera said reassuringly as she stood up to leave.

"Remember this must stay a secret. Even though I dislike how Zeus has closed off Olympus, it has become the perfect place to hide our little secret." She said with a flicker of a smile.

Poseidon just nodded and didn't say anything, holding a lifeless Percy in his arms sadly like Michelangelo's statue the "_Pieta"_. Hera left him like that.

* * *

Sally Jackson stood on the balcony of her apartment, breathing in the scent of car exhaust mixed with the sweet scent of the moonlace that overflowed from her planter box. She picked one of the flowers, and brought it to her nose reveling in its magical scent.

She watched as the petals glowed faintly with the light of the full moon. The flowers reminded her of her missing son, and it saddened her. Sally lit a small pyre and threw in some blue candy, and the flower.

"Please, Poseidon if you know anything about where Percy is tell me. At least let me know if he's a-alive." She choked on those last words. She shook her head, and mentally slapped herself. Sally refused to believe her son was dead, but every second of living in uncertainty was starting to take its toll on her. She even resorted to desperate measures such as praying to Poseidon, something she's never done.

"I have to know." She prayed. Sally knelt there silently crying, and waited for a sign anything. After waiting for about ten minutes she stood up to go back inside…

"Sally" a voice spoke her name from the corner of the balcony. She turned to see Poseidon leaning on the railing watching her. He looked just the same as he always did (perks of being a God you never age) except she noticed some new lines in his face that weren't there before and the usual twinkle in his eye was dimmed. Immediately she started to get nervous.

"Poseidon, to be honest I didn't think that would work." She said with a small smile in an attempt to lighten the mood. The sea god smiled back, and looked at her with adoration. The silence dragged on as he studied the flowers with fascination, avoiding the subject. He looked and acted so much like Percy it was painful to watch.

"Poseidon is Percy alive?" Sally asked mustering her courage and bracing herself for the worst. He looked at her and smiled.

"Your faith is powerful, and relentless even in the face of terrible odds and disaster. The way you stubbornly turned down my gifts to conjure up your own destiny, even when you were stuck with that insufferable mortal for so long. It's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you Sally." Poseidon said endearingly, he looked at her with a kind smile on his face. Those bottomless eyes that she always got lost in watched her carefully.

"I believed in Percy from the beginning because I knew you were the one who raised him. He inherited your faith, bravery, and goodness. I gave him the tools to become a hero, but you're the one who made him great." he finished. Sally blushed, and looked away so he couldn't see her smile and new tears welling up in her eyes. Poseidon walked over to her and dried the tears with his thumb, which only made her blush even more.

"Percy's alive." he whispered with a smile. Sally felt like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders, and she felt herself smile giddily as a warm feeling blossomed in her chest. "I can't tell you where he is, or what he's up to but I think you and his friends will find out soon enough." He had a hard set in his jaw, and his eyes smoldered with anger. Making her all the more curious of her son's whereabouts if Poseidon was obviously angry about something.

"Oh when do I ever know exactly where he is anyway?" Sally said with a strained laugh trying to lighten the mood. I'm just happy he's alive"

"I know." Poseidon said simply smiling wide at her.

"Thank you Poseidon." she said really truly meaning it. Poseidon nodded and looked off into the distance.

"I must leave now, but remember I'm always watching." he said with a wink before disappearing with the breeze leaving behind the scent of an ocean breeze. Sally shivered, and hugged herself looking into the sky at the constellations of past heroes. Knowing that she would see Percy again, he always found his way home in the end.


	3. Percabeth & Thalia

**Characters-** **Percabeth & Thalia **

**Percy POV**

III

~The Punk and the Prom Queen~

Sup Kelphead! Thalia greeted me while messing up my hair.

"Thalia?" I questioned turning around to face her.

"The one and only." She said gesturing to herself.

"What are you doing here? What brings the hunters to camp?" I asked as she sat down at my table between Annabeth and I.

"Artemis has business to take care of on Olympus." she said digging into a plate of food. I nodded and something triggered in my mind.

"I like how the hunters just happen to show up on capture the Flag Day." I said with a smirk.

"Naturally, ready to lose?" Thalia taunted. I scowled at her.

"We'll see about that." I said simply.

"How about a friendly wager to make things fun." She said in between bites.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked. Honestly I didn't like bets, and wagers their usually deadly (or maybe it's just me). She looked at me skeptically, and cocked her head thinking.

"What are you staring at?" I asked uncomfortable. She shook her head, and smiled slyly at me.

"How about if I win capture the flag; I get to give you a makeover for the next day." Thalia said looking pleased with herself. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you Thalia, or an Aphrodite kid?" I asked jokingly. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Say that again Jackson, and I'll light you up like a Christmas tree." She warned playfully.

"I meant, you're to goody two shoes, and when you, Nico and I hang out you stick out like a hyperbeon giant at the beach. I'm going to dress you up punk style, and you have to stay like that for an entire day no exceptions." She demanded smirking at me. I started laughing. The look she was giving me combined with the mental image of what I'd look like just made me laugh instead of get angry.

"My teachers and most people think I'm a trouble maker already. I don't need to give them any more of an excuse to think that." I said.

"So you in?" She asked extending her hand to shake, and seal the deal.

"If I win the Aphrodite cabin gets to give you a makeover." I said with a grin Thalia's eyes widened in horror.

"If that were to happen you better run away, because I will blast you from here to Olympus." She growled.

"But don't worry cause you'll be the one with the new look. So you in?" She asked again. I was probably going to regret this, but I didn't want to look like a coward so...

"You're on." I said shaking her hand.

* * *

So long story short the hunters won (shocker). I love my campers, but the hunters are definitely more skilled. Although I still say it's unfair how most of those hunters have had centuries of practice, and we don't.

Thalia came after me figuring I was the biggest threat, and kept me distracted until the next thing I knew the game was over and I lost. Thalia was soaking wet, and breathing heavily as she gave me her sly smile. I groaned, and glared at her even though I probably didn't look that intimidating with my hair sticking up from being shocked so many times.

The next morning i woke up early to someone knocking on my door. When I opened it there was a package on my door step with a note.

_Time to fulfill your part of the bet kelphead. You have to wear these all day, and you can't hide in your cabin._

_ Have fun!_

_~Thalia__  
_  
I opened the package, and sighed as I began getting dressed.

I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom frowning. I've never worn so much black in my life, and I looked like Thalia and Nico threw up on me.

I had on black skinny jeans that were to tight for my liking, silver chains hanging from the belt loops, a spiked silver belt, black bikers boots with steel toes and buckles, a black T-Shirt with some skull graphic on it, a spiked dog collar, and a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders and lots of zippers.

I was going to murder Thalia. People would be staring at me all day, even more than the usual,

"Hey look its Percy Jackson the hero."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair messing it up even more, helping fit the image of punk/Goth kid. I braced myself. If I can face armies of monsters, I could wear this get up for a day.

* * *

When I walked into the dining pavilion everyone stared. I heard snickers from the Artemis table, and whistles from the Aphrodite table.

I kept my head up and my crumbling dignity as I sat down.

"Seaweedbrain did you get dressed in the dark again?" Annabeth joked as she sat down at my table next to me.

"Lost a bet with Thalia" I grumbled stuffing some pancakes into my mouth.

"Aww man this is just too good!" Thalia said strolling toward us casually, her hand at her mouth trying to smother her laughter. I stood up, and just glared at her. I was a good five inches taller than her, considering she doesn't grow anymore, and that made me feel better.

"Wow you know when you're both dressed like that you could be siblings." Annabeth pointed out. I looked down at myself, and then glanced at Thalia, she did the same and we ended up staring at each other.

Annabeth was right (as usual) the two of us did look alike with our dark hair, and similar fashion sense.

"I don't know what you're talking about, there is no way kelphead and I look that much alike." Thalia insisted. I just shrugged, and sat back down to my breakfast. Annabeth just shook her head and smiled at the two of us.

Thalia just huffed and ruffled my hair.

"Enjoy the rest of your day Perce." She said with a smirk before heading back to her table.

* * *

"Enjoy my day?" more like I wish I could hide under a rock all day, or escape into the ocean. Everywhere I went people stared at me like they used to do when I killed the Minotaur for the first time, and got claimed as Poseidon's kid. Except this time they were snickering, or doing double takes. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought a punk Percy was weird.

When I taught my sword fighting classes I had an even harder time trying to get these ADHD kids to focus than usual. They kept asking me questions about the new outfit, and what Thalia & Annabeth had to say about it blah blah blah.

"Guy's listen I lost a bet with Thalia this is the first and last time you or anyone will ever see me like this, and I have no idea what Annabeth thinks you can ask her." I said frustrated running a hand through my hair and stabbing my sword into the ground.

"Now will you please just forget about my clothes and listen to the lesson." I begged. Gods I was starting to sound like my teachers at school.

They finally ceased there endless barrage of questions and listened and exercised the different motions. Another thing I discovered today is sword fighting in skinny jeans is nearly impossible. I had to be extra careful I didn't end up ripping them, and get in an even more embarrassing situation than what I was already in.

* * *

Later when Annabeth and I were eating lunch by the lake her sitting in my lap with my legs in the water, she rubbed her hand over the soft leather of my jacket.

'You know this isn't a bad look for you. I mean you totally don't fit the personality of a punk, but you don't look as ridiculous as you think." She said looking up at me smiling. I could tell she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Then why are you laughing?" I asked looking at her knowingly. She finally let out her giggles and through her arms around my neck.

"Because dressing up like a punk makes you so uncomfortable. Since when did you become an Aphrodite kid? I thought you of all people cared the least about what you looked like." She asked looking me right in the eye.

"I don't care" I insisted.

"I just care about looking ridiculous."

She just laughed at that and kissed me. She looked at me in the eyes again, and put her hand in my hair.

"Percy you'll never look ridiculous to me. I'm your girl friend my opinion should be the only one that matters. Besides I think it says a lot about a man that goes along with his word, even if it is something he doesn't want to do. " She said. Annabeth always knew the right thing to say to make me feel better.

"So if I wore this every day you'll be cool with that?" I asked just to tease her. She just raised her eyebrow and punched me in the shoulder.

"Your mother would kill you before I had the chance." She said with a smirk as she leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

That night at camp fire it felt different with the hunters around. Any guy that so much as looked at them to long received death glares, and you could cut the tension between the hunters and the Aphrodite cabin with a knife. I didn't really know why they even came to camp fire. I guess either they couldn't sleep with all the racket we made, or they didn't trust Thalia alone with us. Who knows?

Anyway the hunters were there, and the Apollo cabin had already started the camp songs. Annabeth sat next to me on a log with my jacket over her shoulders, as she leaned against me. We were having a good time until Thalia walked into the clearing.

In the glow of the fire light Thalia looked amazing. Her black, ripped, punk clothes were gone replaced with a shimmery blue knee length dress. Her combat boots were replaced with dainty high-heeled sandals. Her hair was no longer spiky but styled in a wavy look, and her lieutenant tiara and diamond jewelry made her look like a prom queen. The only thing that hadn't changed was the amount of eye liner she always had on, but that just contributed to her new look. I mean Thalia was always pretty, but now she was no longer hiding it.

Guy's jaws dropped, Leo's hair caught on fire. The Aphrodite girls just looked on with knowing smiles. For the first time that day people were no longer staring at me. I had on my signature confused face, as I stood up.

'Thalia what are you doing? I lost the bet not you." I said confused and trying not to gawk at her. She just gave me a sly smile.

"I figured you've endured enough embarrassment, besides I don't want **anyone** mistaking us as siblings **ever **again." She said crossing her arms and feigning a disgusted face.

I rubbed the back of my neck, and had a huge smile on my face. I mean Thalia's nice and all, but she rarely goes out of her way like this. It meant a lot to me, and reminded me that she does care even if she would _never_ admit it.

'Thanks Thals." I said simply. No need to get mushy she would just shock me.

'Hug, Hug, Hug…" the campers and even a few of the hunters started chanting, getting louder and increasing in tempo with each passing moment.

I gave her a sheepish smile and held out my arms, she walked over and punched me in the stomach and threw her arms around me when I doubled over to her height. I managed a dry laugh at her methods and returned the hug.

I saw a flash go off in the corner of my eye. Thalia must have noticed to because she pushed me away, and glared in the direction of the flash. Grover stood about ten feet away with a camera in his hands and a big grin on his face. When he saw Thalia and I glaring at him he just snapped another photo of the two of us, and watched us with an uneasy look. There isn't much that's scarier than two big three kids giving you death glares.

"You know if you chased him he would easily get a way seeing as your wearing high heels." I pointed out. She turned on me.

"And your wearing skinny jeans what's your point?" she spat back.

Everyone around the camp fire roared with laughter. I felt my face grow red but I joined in on the mirth to, as Thalia pushed me aside although she couldn't help but smile too. Grover took another picture, and Thalia and I nodded towards each other and ran after a screaming saytr.


	4. Percy & Annabeth

**Characters-Percabeth **

**Setting- somewhere between TC & BOTL**

IV

A Winter night out Questing

"It's going to be freeze tonight." Percy said shivering as it began to snow lightly in Breckenridge, Colorado. He and Annabeth were on a quest to answer the call for some God who lost something (again). In order to conserve what little money they were given they've slept in public parks and abandoned buildings. Now that it was starting to snow, there was no way a measly campfire would keep them warm tonight.

Annabeth just nodded absentmindedly as she admired the architecture of the little town. It looked like your stereotypical mountain village, and had a very cozy feeling despite them freezing their butts off out in the snow.

"We should get a hotel. There's no way I can take another night out in this." Percy complained pulling his coat up tighter around him. Annabeth nodded in agreement. The weather had gotten progressively colder the deeper they traveled into the mountains, and last night it was almost unbearable.

She could also tell that Percy was very tired. With the constant monster attacks, the cold, and the fact that Percy always insisted on taking first watch at night. He'd hardly had any sleep in the last couple of days.

"Yeah I agree we need to find a hotel." Annabeth said as they walked along the sidewalk.

"I can't wait to sleep in a warm bed for once!" Percy said dreamily. Annabeth just rolled her eyes at him. If it wasn't for the cold, Annabeth would've really enjoyed the night. The snow was falling slowly, covering everything with a soft white fluff. The glow from the shop windows, and the people walking along the streets with scarves on and such made her feel like she was in a Christmas movie.

She wished she could hold Percy's hand, or get him to put his arm around her. It would keep both of them warm after all, but unfortunately the two of them were still in the friend zone and her pride wouldn't let her be the first one to move past that.

* * *

They walked into the first hotel they found, and Annabeth bought the lowest rate they had. When they walked in the small room. Percy was first to notice that there was only one bed in the whole room. He looked at it confused then looked sad, as he turned to Annabeth behind him.

"You take the bed, I'll be fine on the floor just give me a pillow." He said sounding really disappointed. Annabeth walked up beside him, and surveyed the room. An idea popped into her mind, and a smile curled on her lips before she quickly hid it.

"It's a king sized bed Seaweedbrain, it's more than big enough to fit the two of us." She pointed out shaking her head. Percy just looked at her confused, before understanding dawned on his face.

"Oh, um okay then." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck and turning red. Annabeth just scoffed even though his reaction was starting to make her blush as well.

"I think you know that if you try anything I'll kill you." She said. Percy's eyes widened, whatever response he was going to sputter out Annabeth didn't hear it as she turned to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

* * *

When Annabeth stepped out of the bathroom she was greeted by the sweet smell of hot chocolate. Percy was already curled up fast asleep as close to the opposite edge of the bed as possible. Two mugs of hot chocolate were by the coffee maker in the room one empty, while the other had thin wisps of steam flowing out.

Annabeth smiled, he was so sweet to think about her. She went over and took her mug and stretched out on her side of the bed. She sipped the sweet chocolaty taste as it warmed her all the way down to her toes. Percy was on his side facing away from her. He had taken his winter coat off, and some other layers but despite that he was still fully clothed. Annabeth on the other hand just had on her tank top, and skintight thermal pants.

When she finished she set he mug on the nightstand, turned off the lamp, and climbed under the covers. Annabeth could feel the warmth coming off Percy just inches away, and she wanted so bad to just snuggle up against him. A small smile played on her lips, and she rolled over to where they were side by side. Percy shifted, unconsciously moving closer to her. Annabeth smiled, even though they weren't officially together yet she could still enjoy simple pleasures as she fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Annabeth was first became aware of the salty, sweet scent of an ocean breeze filling her nostrils. Then she felt something warm next to her and moved towards it unconsciously wrapping her arms around the object.

"_Wait, what?"_ she thought. Annabeth woke up instantly finding herself face to face with Percy. Annabeth froze she was so close to him she could feel his breath blow on her face. He was stretched out on his back, head turned towards her. Her arm draped across his chest.

"_Oh Gods don't wake up!"_ she pleaded in her mind this would be really awkward. She was tense, and really embarrassed but at he same time she didn't want to move. She looked into his face, and amused herself in studying him.

It was odd looking at him without being distracted by those big, dazzling, green eyes. She noticed how he was beginning to lose the roundness in his face, and now it was becoming angular, defined, and mature. His dark, tangled locks fell into his face. Annabeth wanted so badly to reach out and push them back or stroke his face, or better yet to kiss him since they were so close.

"Stop it!" Annabeth chastised herself furiously "I'm no love sick Aphrodite girl!" she insisted clearing her head of such thoughts. She started to slowly entangle herself away from him when something made her stop. She could feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest under her arm, along with a steady heartbeat.

After a couple of years of never being certain if they were going to make it out of a situation alive, or the fact that she's seen the great prophecy and knew that it very well meant Percy's death. To feel this steady pulse of life emanating from him gave her hope, and a warm feeling spread through her.

She felt her own heart beat faster and a smile spread across her face. Before she lost her courage, Annabeth looked into her best friend's face one more time and kissed him. There was some part of her rational brain that told her this was crazy, and he would wake up from lack of air (boy will that be awkward) but she didn't care. It wasn't quite like how she'd imagined probably because he wasn't kissing back. He tasted salty, and sweet she didn't want to ever leave. That is until she felt him stir, and immediately jumped away from him. She rolled off the bed and shook him awake.

"Wh-what is it?" he asked groggily as he blinked up at her. Annabeth hoped her face wasn't as red as she thought it was, but luckily her hair was undone and covered most of her face anyway.

"Get up Seaweedbrain, we're going to miss the complimentary breakfast!" she said in a rush already walking over and putting her winter gear back on. Percy just sat up in bed, and yawned putting a hand up to his mouth to stop it. His hand lingered on his mouth and a thoughtful expression took over his face. Annabeth froze in fear. Did he know what she did?

"_No that was impossible he was asleep."_ She thought furiously.

"Percy is something wrong?" she asked breathlessly. He turned to look at her skeptically his hand still on his mouth. Then he shook his head and climbed out of bed.

'Nah nothing just a dream." he said shaking his head and climbing out of bed stretching.

"A demigod dream, or a meaningless dream?" Annabeth asked with a smirk.

"Nah, just a stupid, ADHD dream." Percy said almost sounding disappointed. Annabeth frowned she wasn't sure whether she was glad, or sad that he had no memory of the kiss.

"Sleep well?" Percy asked just to make conversation after he dressed and they walked down to the cafeteria.

"Oh yes, getting a hotel room was definitely one of your better ideas seaweedbrain." Annabeth said smiling slyly, her eyes glittering with amusement.


	5. Frazel

**Characters-Frazel**

**Setting-Camp Jupiter**

V

Polymorphing

It was a cool, peaceful evening at Camp Jupiter. Currently the legionaries were eating dinner at the dining pavilion. Frank sat across from his girlfriend Hazel along with the rest of the fifth cohort reading an animal encyclopedia while nibbling on his food.

He hadn't gotten a chance to really explore the limits of his power with the giant war and all that. Now he was studying, and looking up all the different animals he never even thought about turning into.

"_You can be anything" _his mother's words rang echoed in his ears, as he read a description about jaguars.

"What animals are you going to turn into next?" Hazel asked with a grin as she ate her favorite gumbo.

"Oh I don't know these jungle cats look really cool. I'm trying to find something that'll really surprise Octavian and the first cohort at the next war games." Frank said giving her a devious smile.

Hazel laughed she could never take him seriously with that attempt at looking devious. That look on his face just made him look like a naughty toddler. With that reputation in mind she thought about his venture. He could already turn into a dragon. How could you surprise your enemies after that? That when an idea popped into her mind.

"Have you ever tried turning into other people? She asked. Frank's eyebrows rose in surprise, and he brought his hand to his chin in thought.

"I have, but always seemed kind of creepy to me. Will people still trust me when they know I can just turn into anyone I want, or turn into them and cause trouble?" He asked uncertainly. Hazel just rolled her eyes and reached out and grabbed his hand tenderly.

"Frank we all know you would never cause any trouble on purpose, and the only reason you'd ever turn into someone else would be for a good reason." She said looking at him with those brilliant gold eyes that held so much faith in him.

"Who should I try turning into first?" he asked "It helps if I know that person well." He said looking at Hazel up and down as if studying her. Hazel noticed him doing this, and reeled back.

"Frank you can't turn into me!" she said horrified.

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"I-I'm a girl! I don't want you to..." she faltered while furiously fanning her face as she blushed. Frank just continued to stare at her confused until it dawned on him and his face began to heat up in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I won't even try." He promised timidly. Hazel just continued to fan herself completely flustered.

"It's okay Frank; let's just stick with your own gender." She said after calming down. Frank was still really embarrassed and he suddenly lost his appetite.

"Is there someone else you know well that you could turn into?" she asked. Frank thought about it. His only real friends were the seven and Nico. He was friends with all the guys, and even warmed up to Leo after a while. However, the only one he felt like he truly knew was Percy. After all they went on two quests together, and apparently their related.

Frank tried focusing on his memories of his friend. He imagined himself taller, thinner, tanner etc. He thought about the time when he used to be in awe of Percy, and how he used to feel inferior to such a seasoned veteran and powerful demigod. He remembered when there was a part of him that wanted to be like Percy, powerful, good looking, selfless. There was still a part of him that'll always be a little jealous of his friend, but Frank figured everybody who met Percy felt that way.

When Frank opened his eyes, he saw Hazel looking at him in shock her hand covering her mouth.

"Did it work?" he asked. Even as he spoke he noticed his voice sounded different, higher pitched than normal. He looked down at his hands; they were thinner and tanner than before.

"Hello Percy Jackson." Hazel greeted with a smile. Frank's or Percy's (Oh Gods this was going to get confusing) eyes widened. He grabbed the napkin dispenser at their table, and stared at his distorted reflection in the shiny metal.

His hair was longer, darker, and wild (a roman's nightmare). His eyes were no longer slanted, but bigger, rounder, and green. He was staring at Percy Jackson's face not his. He stroked his new face in disbelief, as it was no longer round and chubby but angular and defined.

"This is so weird." He muttered after a while still examining himself in wonder. That's when he noticed his tattoo. When he says his Tattoo he really meant **his** the one with the symbol of Mars.

"I guess I didn't try Hard enough." He said with a smirk showing Hazel his arm. Hazel inspected it curiously, and knitted her eyebrows in thought.

'I've never seen you forget something when you change shape." She said still staring at it curiously then back at him trying to spot anything else wrong with this image of Percy.

"I've never done an incomplete transformation before (that would be awkward). Frank said staring at the tattoo trying to will it to turn into a trident but to no avail.

"Maybe it'd because those marks were burned into your skin they're permanent like a scar." Hazel inquired. Frank nodded maybe she was right. It made him feel a little better knowing that a part of him was still there when he changed. He couldn't completely lose himself.

"Do you have his powers?" Hazel asked watching him carefully. Frank blinked he hadn't thought of that. To gain the powers of any demigod he changed into would be awesome, and dangerous. What if Frank hurt somebody when he tried to use such foreign abilities?

"I-I don't know. I don't feel any different." Frank said uncertainly. "Well except thinner" he grumbled as an afterthought. Frank's hand hovered over his glass of water. Percy had never actually described how he controlled water, or any of his assorted powers, but Frank did have a trace of Poseidon blood in him maybe he could call upon that.

Frank concentrated he imagined everything he'd seen Percy do with water. He thought about the restless current of the little Tiber, and being at sea on the Argo II. Nothing happened, not even a ripple on the surface. Frank gritted his teeth in frustration, and tried so hard his hand shook and his face grew red.

"Rise, boil, do something!" Frank growled in frustration. Hazel just started giggling at his exertion, and epic failure. She tried smothering her giggles with her hands, but she couldn't help it as her eyes glittered with amusement. Hazel reached out and put her hand on his arm to calm him, still laughing.

"Frank I think we should just leave the water thing to the real Percy." She said in between giggles. Frank huffed and crossed his arms angrily.

"So much for getting powers too. Stupid water." He huffed glaring at the water in the glass as it stayed perfectly still mocking him.

"Aww Frank, I don't think you could ever pass as Percy anyway. You don't act like him at all. For example, he wouldn't pout like he'd probably just get angry and break something." Hazel said still laughing. Frank nodded dejectedly, Hazel was right. He knew first-hand what happened when Percy got frustrated and annoyed. Frank was just glad Percy took it out on aquarium glass, and not him.

Hazel brought up a good point. Frank may look like Percy, but he could never actually be him. There was no way he could act like him; they were two completely different people. Frank didn't fight, talk, think, or even have the same powers as him. Frank had a feeling that if he tried to masquerade himself as another person he would be found out.

With that thought in mind he changed back into himself. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't inherit people's powers. The thought of him being able to use any of the seven's powers along with his own scared him. With that much power maybe he would consume his own life force, instead of burning the rest of that stick.

With that thought in mind he changed back to himself again.

"You would definitely be able to confuse everyone if you can polymorph into other people. Maybe you can turn into Octavian and give out bogus orders that could help us win." Hazel said getting excited.

Franks eyes lit up with the thought of a new battle strategy.

"Sneaky, tricky, sounds like a plan our Greek friends would come up with." Frank said with a twinkle in his eye.

"A plan worthy of Athena." Hazel agreed stating one of Annabeth's favorite quotes. Frank laughed at her response.

"Let's do it!" he said enthusiastically giving his girlfriend a high-five.

~)*(~

It was the afternoon of the next war games. The 5th and 4th cohorts were working together as offense against the rest of the legion. They had to breach the enemy fort and capture the banners. The hardest part was usually those water cannons; luckily Frank had a plan to get around those.

Frank was going to shape-shift into one of the giant eagles that always circled the battle field searching and picking up the wounded. Even though everyone in legion knew he could shape-shift no one would be able depict him out of the flock. Frank would try to land among the fort as inconspicuously as possible, and change into Octavian or another one of the senior officers. From there he'll give out bogus orders, and just cause general chaos in the fort, allowing his comrades to easily overtake it and capture the banners.

Frank landed, and quickly morphed into Octavian. At first Frank wondered if he could pull off Octavian, and act like that power-hungry jerk. Surprisingly Frank found it easy to bark out orders at legionaries, and insult people. It was like that old saying "It's easy to be bad and hard to be good." In other words the easy way out would be to lie, cheat, and blackmail. It's hard to be self-less, honest, and do the right thing.

Frank had disliked Octavian for so long it felt good to make a mockery out of him. It felt good to give the augur a taste of his own medicine.

Soon the fifth cohort breached the fort, and being over-rand the offense. Frank had already turned into a jaguar and was fighting off defenders, as he heard Octavian shriek.

"What are you doing?! Who told you to leave your station? You fools get back here at once!" the augur screamed above the sounds of battle.

"You're the one that told us to defend the eastern wall." One voice pointed out.

"Yeah you ordered us to shut off the water cannons and wait for your signal for when to start shooting again!" another voice complained.

"Arghhh! What are you talking about? I never gave such orders!" Octavian growled but was soon cut off when Dakota started attacking him.

Soon the game was all over when Frank came flying out of the fort as a giant eagle with the banners in his claws. Everyone on offense cheered in triumph. Frank landed morphing back into himself next to Hazel, proudly carrying the banners in his arms. Hazel sheathed her sword and ran up to Frank reaching up to give him a kiss. Frank put his arms around her, and she beamed at him.

"That was brilliant Frank! Octavian's going to have a hard time over coming this." She said with a sly grin. She hated the augur, and was glad to finally get some revenge on that son of gorgon.

"Yup he definitely is." Frank agreed already imagining all the possibilities of this new ability.


	6. Chapter 6

**Characters- Octavian & Leo **

**Setting- That moment in MoA when Leo gives Octavian **

**a tour of the Argo 2**

VI

The Augur & the Mechanic

"Who built this flying monstrosity?" Octavian sneered as he gazed around the ship. The scrawny, elfish boy just grinned.

"By monstrosity you mean OH MY GODS THIS IS AMAZING I'M NOT WORTHY!" Leo fell to his knees and brought his hands to the ground in a bow. Before standing up again with a big grin on his face. "You're looking at the Supreme Commander and builder of the fabulous Argo II. I built this baby form top to bottom with help from my Hephaestus bros of course." he said with his arms spread out gesturing towards his ship like a tour guide on a cruise.

Octavian just scowled and looked around mainly eyeing the many weapons on board. Leo figured that scowl would never leave the blonde scarecrows face.

"What weapons do you have on board?" He asked looking at the ballistae.

"Oh just about everything you can think of, and some special inventions of my own." Leo said his eyes glittering with pride and mischief. "But c'mon there's more surprises below decks, that's where the real party's at. Maybe I can find you a little snack in the galley."

Octavian's scowl only worsened this lowly mechanic was mocking him, that was obvious. He studied the ship. The augur had to admit the ship was incredible, despite the fact that it was entirely un-roman. It was a perfect example if Grecian power, while the Romans were unstoppable on the battle field their navy left much to be desired. The _pax_ was an excellent example of such.

When they came to the galley Octavian was shocked to see the wall was one giant video screen. It depicted a large courtyard surrounded by an odd assortment of buildings, and kids in orange shirts walking around playing tag with fauns, wrestling, playing catch or whatever. A Pegasus flew overhead and some of the kids on the ground waved as it passed.

"Is this your camp?" Octavian asked incredulously. Leo smiled fondly.

"You bet! that's Camp Half-blood. The wall is enchanted to show different scenes of camp. I thought it would make the seven less homesick if they could see it whenever they wanted to." He said proudly. Octavian stared at it mesmerized. What kind of military camp was this? Fauns mingling with soldiers like they were equals instead of little pests. There was no uniformity, or order everyone just seemed to be off doing whatever they wanted.

"What kind of military operation do you run over there!?" Octavian snarled distastefully pointing at the wall. Leo walked over to him nonchalant while snacking on some hot tamales.

"Military operation?" Leo grinned "Besides playing capture the flag every Friday night the only places were going to go off and pillage is each other's cabins when we're in a pranking mood." He said sounding wistful.

"Pranks?" Octavian spat. _"What unqualified and disorganized people, defeating them should be a piece of cake should the time arise."_ He mused to himself.

"Oh yeah you should see the pranks the Stolls pull. Those two are legendary." Leo said in awe. Octavian just shook his head in annoyance. He swore this son of Hephaestus just lived to annoy the heck out of him. Leo's smile only widened, where as Octavian's scowl never left his face Leo's smile never wavered. It was an odd contrast if anyone else were on board to notice it. Leo went on to show him the cabins, machine room, and the bridge. Before finally ending up back on deck again.

"Well that's the Argo II the most ingenious, awesome, beautiful ship that ever sailed the sky. Captain Hook's got nothing on this swagmachine." Leo said fondly scratching Festus's ears. Octavian just scoffed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe this imbecile could possibly be one of the great seven.

"Alright I've seen enough of this glorified parade balloon take me down." Octavian spat arms crossed under his chest looking bored and annoyed.

"Whatever you say your prophetness." Leo mocked with a bow and that mischievous grin ever present on his face.

'I'm an augur you cretin!" Octavian growled fists clenched. Leo just laughed as he walked over to the taller boy and put his hand on his shoulder as if they were buddies. The augur jumped away from Leo's touch as if he had a disease, when suddenly Leo's laughter stopped abruptly.

His face went slack and pale. His eyes flashed gold before settling into a misty look.

"What's wrong now greacus?" Octavian asked annoyed. Leo turned to look at him his face twisted into a very un-Leo-like grimace.

"Romans, kill all Romans!" He shouted before running off to the bridge and firing away at the controls. Octavian heard something shoot off behind him, and he turned to see a missile shoot off toward his city from the ship! Octavian screamed Latin curses as he rushed toward Leo with his knife. Leo saw him coming and turned from the controls and raised his hand and conjured up a wall of fire. Octavian yelled as he was blasted backward by the heat. He tripped over his toga and hit the deck. He lost his grip on the knife and it skidded away from him.

"Must destroy the Romans! Kill them, kill them all!" Leo kept muttering to himself in a trance. Meanwhile the fire-user seemed to be unleashing his entire store of weapons onto new Rome and straight at the principia. Octavian realized there was no way he could stop the pyromaniac, deceiver, filthy… (He went on to call the boy several more names). The augur ran to the exit, and started climbing his way down the rope ladder dodging projectiles as it swayed violently in the air. He had to get down there, and command his cohort.

* * *

When Octavian was finally able to get down after only a few close encounters with death, he found that there really wasn't anything he could do. Rome prided themselves with their battle plans, defenses, and how they could lay waste to any army. However, that was the problem they were ready to fight planned attacks, but when it came to surprise attacks no one was sure what to do. Especially since the camps leaders were all in the senate house in their former wear without weapons. Octavian shouldn't have under estimated the Greeks cunning. That son of Neptune must have been faking his incompetence all along.

Rome was in a state of pure chaos, an unimaginable sight to behold. Romans were running around like spooked chickens dodging projectiles and blasted debris from buildings. All of them rioting picking up stones, whatever weapons they could find to attack the perpetrators. He saw Jason perhaps the biggest traitor of them all in the middle of a crowd trying to hold them off before being clocked in the head by a brick. Octavian grinned evilly.

He never liked that him anyway, the boy stole his praetor seat when he clearly wasn't qualified for such a position. Oh sure he's a warrior, and has all those heroic qualities everyone puts such emphasis on. However, a praetor of Rome has to have the intelligence and ambition to scheme and drive Rome to even greater power. Reyna would be the warrior (and granted she was smarter than that Jupiter brat), and Octavian would be the politician and together they would expand and create a new golden age. That dream was ruined when the Roman's decided to raise Jason on a shield, and name him praetor after defeating a titan. "Big deal" Octavian thought.

Before he knew it the firing stopped, and the Greeks with the Roman traitors zipped away with the eagles on their trail. Octavian dusted himself off from the being pushed around in the crowd, and made his way to the now ruined principia. With Jackson gone he was in the second highest position of authority again. He smiled cruelly, his eyes glinting with ambition, as he formed plans of pursuit and conquest.


	7. Percabeth

**Setting-**** Percabeth making their way out of Tartarus**

VII

Into the Light

"Hold on we're almost there." Percy barked frantically as he led his girlfriend along towards the great black doors over a mile away. The two demigods have been stuck in Tartarus for weeks, barely managing to stay alive despite, the relentless monster attacks, and just the plain hopelessness and despair being in that hell hole instills in you.

As long as Annabeth was still alive Percy refused to give up, as they continued to fight their way to the doors. It wasn't easy especially while having to carry Annabeth most of the way with her twisted ankle. They faced their worst nightmares in Tartarus; it was like meeting Phobos again. The prison was made not only to contain its inhabitants, but to make life so terrible Percy almost felt bad for every monster he ever sent down to the pit.

For days they plundered on ahead fighting their way through, and collecting more injuries along the way. Percy had almost forgotten the pain of old injuries. With being invincible for nearly a year, and pretty much always having nectar and ambrosia readily available he had never stayed injured for very long. Every time they got stabbed, bruised, whatever they just had to shake it off and live with the lasting pain like a regular mortal. Which meant Annabeth's ankle could never properly heal when they were constantly on the move, and every time Percy got hurt Annabeth made them stop and rest no matter how much he protested.

Now that the doors were finally in their sights, nothing was going to stop them now except death itself. Behind them an army of monsters advanced towards them. The army was made up of every monster the two heroes had ever killed with Arachne and the Minotaur leading them. Arachne shot out webs like spiderman trying to catch them. Annabeth noticed and ran faster running ignoring the intense pain in her ankle.

"Percy go on, leave me here save yourself! I'm just slowing us down!" she huffed looking back behind her nervously. Percy held her tighter in response.

"We're staying together." He growled stubbornly. He had one arm supporting her, and riptide in the other. Annabeth grimaced, but couldn't help the warm feeling that spread through her heart. All she ever wanted in life was something to be permanent. She faced so much change and loss in her short life that she needed stability. Percy was the one constant in her life. No matter where he went he always came back, and when they were together nothing could tear them apart without a fight. Through this whole experience she was now utterly certain Percy would never leave her, that one thought was the spark that kept her moving despite the pain and hopelessness.

They were about a hundred yards away from the doors. They were wide open, their friends stood on the other side waving their arms frantically, screaming at them to hurry. Suddenly Annabeth felt a sticky substance hit her bad ankle making her trip, as she felt herself being pulled backward. This time Percy was ready, and severed the web with a quick swipe of riptide. He paused looking at the approaching army and back at her on the ground.

"Percy what are you doing? We have to run!" Annabeth screamed as she desperately tried to stand up on her own. Percy grimaced as he capped riptide, scooped Annabeth up in his arms, and bolted towards the doors with new found strength.

Annabeth hugged his neck, and swallowed nervously. Without Percy's sword out they were even more vulnerable than before. To make matters worse Annabeth wasn't sure how long Percy would be able to carry her full weight. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but now he was tired, beat up, and bleeding from several wounds. Annabeth could see spears, arrows, and other projectiles shooting at them. She told Percy when to dodge and duck.

"Come back my sacrifices. You can't escape!" Gaea's voice shook the ground and made the world feel like it was spinning. Percy stumbled five feet from the door, and almost dropped Annabeth. When strong arms reached out and caught them. Before they knew it someone or something pulled them through the threshold of prison and freedom.

Percy helped Annabeth stand before uncapping Riptide to join in the fight. The ground was still shaking from a massive earthquake. It was as if Gaea was letting out the full extent of her rage. All around them their friends were stumbling trying to shut the doors. Percy looked around desperately trying to come up with a plan. A crazy idea came to mind, but he set his jaw and proceeded anyway. He knelt to the ground and laid his hands flat on the ground. Frank told Percy that his ancestor was blamed for that San Francisco earthquake. Maybe it was time for Percy to explore that realm of his powers again.

He gritted his teeth and concentrated so hard sweat trickled down his face. Soon the earthquakes began to subside a little, as Percy struggled to battle Gaea's rage. Annabeth looked at him in shock, but Percy ignored her. Leo started throwing what looked like grenades from his tool belt at the approaching army. Finally Leo placed a device on the door lock on the Tartarus side and slammed the door shut. Frank and Jason ran up to help him lean against the doors struggling to keep them shut against the monsters trying to break through. Nico rushed forward and stuck some kind of key in the doors and locking them once and for all…

~)*(~

Just as the doors clicked shut the tremors abruptly ceased. Percy groaned and fell backwards, Annabeth caught him before he could hit his head.

Their friends stood in shock breathing heavily. Everyone was tense in awe and disbelief of what just happened. Percy stood up shakily leaning on Annabeth even though she could barely stand herself.

Hazel broke the tension when she noticed Percy and Annabeth huddled in the corner.

"PERCY!" she squealed as she ran up and launched herself at the dazed son of Poseidon. Hazel squeezed the life out of him, as tears of relief trickled down her cheeks.

"I knew you two would make it." She whispered into his chest since he was a full head taller than her. She let go after a long moment, and looked up at him her eyes shining with so much warmth Percy didn't know what to say or do. Tartarus sucked the warmth and happiness out of you like the river Styx washed away your identity. It was refreshing, and a relief to feel such emotions again.

"I missed you, both of you." She added moving on to give Annabeth a tight hug to. Soon the rest of the seven lost their awkwardness and they all had a hug fest. It was probably the most sentimental, and happy moment the House of Hades or the doors of death had ever seen, and ever will.

~)*(~

The seven filed out of the darkness with Nico leading the way. Nico was overjoyed to have his friends, mostly Percy back. Nico wasn't a touchy–feely person at all, but he didn't hesitate to give his best friend a tight hug considering all he went through. It wasn't very often that Nico felt accepted and appreciated but during the last month the other five took him in, and he began to feel a camaraderie with them. It wasn't a quick transition. At first everyone except Hazel felt a sort of animosity towards him. He didn't blame them why would anyone want Percy and Annabeth taken away only to be replaced by a half-dead son of Hades and a haughty statue.

They eventually got used to him, and for a while Nico actually felt a part of the seven. It was funny when he thought about it. Nico was never supposed to be a part of these quests and prophecy's (well except for one), yet he was involved and essential in saving the world. He was the one that worked behind the scenes and in the shadows. The only time he showed his face was when his friends needed him most, like now when he had to lead the five through the House of Hades. He may not get remembered or get the recognition he deserved by staying out of sight most of the time, but Nico never liked attention anyway. He was used to a solo life among the shadows, with the occasional need for friendly contact.

~)*(~

When the heroes stepped out of the entry way, and into the sunlight everyone welcomed the sight and warmth of the blazing summer sun.

Percy shielded his eyes and turned away from the blinding sun. After seeing darkness for so long the sun seared his eyes. He felt sun rays warming his skin, and welcomed the sensation. All he ever felt in Tartarus were harsh winds, and the cold sensation of fear trickling down his spine.

Slowly his eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the harsh light after several moments. He stared wide eyed at the lit up world, the brilliant blue sky, colors other than black and the boldness of fire. He felt someone take his hand and looked over to see Annabeth surveying the world like he was. Her blonde curls glinted in the sunlight, and her eyes shone like polished platinum.

Even though it was amazing and wonderful to see the world in full color and light again, it wasn't nearly as beautiful as Annabeth who stood next to him hand in hand. She turned to look at him with first smile he'd seen on her face since the day she left on the back of that scooter. Annabeth reached with her other hand and stroked Percy's face, as they locked eyes. She never wanted to look away from those eyes that glittered like sunlight on seawater.

"We made it." She said simply smiling wider.

"Together" he added reaching down for a kiss. It was long, and sweet their happiness greater than any they had ever felt. For the first time they forgot the war, the horrors, and even their friends. Nothing else mattered but that moment, as the light and warmth shone down upon them.

"_As long as we're together."_

**A/N- I know everyone's saying that someone has to stay behind and close the doors, but what if Leo just invented an automaton or some kind of gadget to close the doors? That's my head-canon I don't want any of my babies staying behind :'( **


	8. Chapter 8

**Characters- Percy & Calypso**

**Setting- Percy's stay at Ogygia**

VIII

~My Fallen Angel~

Calypso was working in her garden by the beach. kneeling in the dirt, planting some new lilies, while she reminisced about her time with the last hero that came by her island, when all of a sudden a new one literally dropped in.

She watched in horror as a smoking figure fell from the sky into the lake. The water rose up like a fountain catching the body, and carefully lowered him to the surface. She quickly got over her shock of having a new visitor to her island arrive so dramatically, and ran out into the water before he could drown.

She marched through the resisting water, and dove down to catch him as he sunk. She kicked and swam furiously to get them both back up to the surface. She side swam painstakingly slow back to the beach, his head lolled in the crook of her neck.

When she finally dragged him onto the beach, she was pleasantly surprised to find that he was still breathing despite being under water for some time. However, it was rather erratic and his face was a mask of pain. She called her invisible servants to her and they carried him to her garden.

His body was covered in burns, and cuts. His skin was red and feverish to the touch. His clothes were scorched, torn, and dirty. His breathing was labored, and there were beads of sweat dotting his forehead.

"Oh my poor hero, what happened to you?" Calypso asked sadly as she lathered a magic salve to his numerous burns. The servants helped bring her supplies, as she worked laboriously on her new patient. After a while, His eyes opened groggily and he looked around in a daze, as he tried to get up.

"Stay still, you're too weak to rise." Calypso told him calmly. She spooned fed him some nectar, and put a cool rag on his forehead. He looked up at her with cloudy, green eyes.

"Who?" He rasped at her.

"Shhh, brave one," Calypso told him. "Rest and heal. No harm will come to you here. I am Calypso." She smiled and began singing to him, the ancient healing songs of Greece. Her song lulled him to sleep, as his burns and cuts healed with magic. She caressed his cheek both excited, and depressed that the gods sent her a new hero.

A couple of hours later as she finished all the doctoring she could do, his breathing finally reached a normal rate, and his life no longer seemed to be in immediate danger. Calypso took this opportunity to get a better look at her new companion. He looked to be in the early stages of manhood, with regale, boyish features. His hair was tussled, and pitch-black which made the burned edges less noticeable.

"What's your name hero?" she asked him softly running her hand through his hair. Suddenly his fingers twitched, and his eyes fluttered. Calypso jumped excited to see him wake up again.

"Grover, Tyson run!" he yelled out in a dream. "Annabeth d-don't!" Calypso frowned disappointed wondering who this girl was that he just mentioned. Every hero that came to her island seemed to have some woman to go back to, be it family or lover. Calypso turned away the sadness of knowing that this hero would probably leave tore her heart.

It had been days since Percy arrived at Ogygia. She found out his name and many more things about him when he'd talk in his sleep, but she yearned for him to get better and wake up so they could have a real conversation.

Calypso was walking along the beach where Percy had fallen. When a blue light shimmered into existence in front of her and Hermes appeared. She was shocked, yet pleased to have a visitor.

"Good afternoon Calypso, you're looking lovely." he greeted with a kind smile.

"It's good to see you to Hermes. What news do you have for me?" she asked. Hermes smile faded, and he looked ashamed.

"Actually my dear I have a message for you from Hera. It concerns young Percy Jackson who has just washed up on your shores." he began. Calypso immediately became defensive.

"Hera wanted to know his condition, as she is the one that sent him here." Hermes told her. Calypso was angry; these people were already assuming that Percy would choose to leave just like all the others before him. It was rude, and unfair for them to already be planning his future before he even arrived.

"Percy will live although he isn't fit to leave, just yet." Calypso said curtly. Hermes looked hurt, by her tone.

"I'm sorry I know how this hurts you, but please remember I am only the messenger." he said sadly hoping she would forgive him. Calypso watched the wave's crash on the shore trying to get a grip on her emotions as tears threatened to fall.

"I don't blame you Hermes; I know you're only doing your job. However, why does Hera have such an interest in Percy? I always believed that she didn't care much for heroes." Calypso asked tiredly. Hermes looked out into the distance wondering how to answer.

"The state of the world is about to change. Kronos is rising again. There is a prophecy that Percy may be a part of. We predict that he has a great part to play in the fate of the world. He already knows this; whether he is up to the challenge I don't know. He may wish to stay with you knowing he could escape his destiny if he did so." Hermes told her hopefully.

Calypso let the tears fall with the knowledge that the fate of the world may rest on her new companion's shoulders. Hermes looked off to the right where Percy was slowly making his way down slope. It would be her luck that he would happen to wake up right then to see her cry.

"I best be off, more messages to deliver. Goodbye Calypso and good luck." He said before disappearing in a burst of light. Calypso wiped her eyes, and waited for Percy to approach her. He was pale from the effort of walking so far, and he still had that confused, disoriented look on his face.

"Well," she said, smirking at his expression, "the sleeper finally awakes."

"Who were you talking to?" Percy asked his voice cracking from disuse.

"Oh . . . just a messenger," Calypso said not wanting to start talking about what Hermes had told her. "How do you feel?"

"How long have I been out?" he asked disregarding her question.

"Time," Calypso mused. "Time is always difficult here. I honestly don't know, Percy."

"You know my name?" he asked his eyes widening.

"You talk in your sleep." Calypso answered.

"Yeah, I've been . . . uh, told that before." he said sheepishly running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Yes. Who is Annabeth?" She asked praying that this girl wasn't anyone important.

"Oh, uh, a friend, we were together when—wait, how did I get here? Where am I?" Percy questioned, suddenly panicked and shaky. Calypso reached up and ran her fingers through his tangled hair hoping to calm him down. He reeled back from her touch nervously.

"I'm sorry," Calypso said disappointed. "I've just grown used to caring for you."

"As to how you got here, you fell from the sky. You landed in the water, just there." She pointed across the beach. "I do not know how you survived. The water seemed to cushion your fall. As to where you are, you are in Ogygia."

"Is that near Mount St. Helens?" He asked confused. Calypso let out a small laugh at his ignorance.

"It isn't near anything, brave one," she said and began telling him about her Island, and how he needed to stay and rest.

"But my friends—" he began looking pained.

"Annabeth, Grover and Tyson?" Calypso asked.

"Yes!" Percy exclaimed. "I have to get back to them. They're in danger." He said panicked. His eyes wide and un- focused, looking like he was about to faint.

"Rest first. You are no good to your friends until you heal. "She said concerned. He relaxed a little and looked at her suspiciously.

"You're not . . . you're not an evil sorceress, are you?" He asked accusingly.

"Why would you think that?" Calypso asked in turn with a coy smile.

"Well, I met Circe once, and she had a pretty nice island, too. Except she liked to turn men into guinea pigs." He said completely serious.

"I promise I will not turn you into a guinea pig." Calypso said trying to smother her giggles.

"Or anything else?" He asked still skeptical.

"I am no evil sorceress," Calypso said. "And I am not your enemy, brave one. Now rest. Your eyes are already closing." Just as she voiced those words Percy's knees buckled, and he fell. Calypso caught him just in time his head falling against her chest. She was surprised by how light he was, perhaps he lost some weight from being bedridden for so long. She walked him to a nearby bench, and laid him down he kept blinking, struggling to stay awake.

"Rest" Calypso ordered putting her hand on his forehead as he relaxed into a peaceful sleep. Most of his burns and cuts were healed, but he still seemed really weak. It was as if whatever happened to him used up a huge chunk of his energy and inner finesse. He needed to recharge his batteries so to speak.

Night had fallen, and Calypso was tending to her garden planting moon lace, one of her favorite plants. She heard footsteps nearby, and knew that Percy had awakened again. She looked up at him curiously when he didn't greet her. She caught him staring wistfully into the sky. The stars reflected in his brilliant green eyes. He seemed to be deep in thought, a small smile on his face. Calypso could have stared at him all night, but curiosity won over.

"Percy, what do you see" she asked. His concentration broke, and he turned to look at her. He stared at her for a few seconds, and she too stared back at him.

"I was just looking at . . ." he looked at a loss for words "Uh . . . I forgot." he finally said a blush coloring his cheeks. Calypso laughed at his expression.

"Well, as long as you're up, you can help me plant these." She said indicating the plants around her. Percy knelt beside her and the scent of a sea breeze filled her nostrils. He picked up a sprig of moonlace studying it curiously.

"That's moonlace," Calypso explained. "It can only be planted at night."

"What does it do?" he asked fascinated by its glowing petals.

"Do?" Calypso wondered. "It doesn't really do anything, I suppose. It lives, it gives light, and it provides beauty. Does it have to do anything else?" She asked with a smirk.

"I suppose not," he said although he sounded disappointed. Calypso took the plant, and their hands touched. She expected him to pull away from her again, but his time he didn't. She smiled to herself as she planted it. Calypso stood up surveying her work.

"I love my garden." she told him proudly.

"It's awesome," he agreed or well she thought he did, she was unfamiliar with that term of speech. He looked around her garden in appreciation, that small, sweet smile still on his face. He surprised her by speaking first without invitation this time.

"Back home, my mom always wanted a garden." he said wistfully.

"Why did she not plant one?" Calypso asked concerned.

"Well, we live in Manhattan. In an apartment." he continued. Calypso had no idea what he was talking about, these were terms she had never heard before.

"Manhattan? Apartment?" she asked. He stared at her strangely his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" he asked concerned with his head cocked a little.

"I fear not. I haven't left Ogygia in . . . a long time." She answered sadly.

"Well, Manhattan's a big city, with not much gardening space." He said it like it was a well-known fact and wasn't upset by it; she frowned when he said that.

"That is sad. Hermes visits from time to time. He tells me the world outside has changed greatly. I did not realize it had changed so much you cannot have gardens." She said sadly her eyes looking around her garden imagining the horrid possibility of not having one. He looked around her garden again digesting the information she just told him, and wondering what to say.

"Why haven't you left your island?" he asked her both curious and concerned an innocent question. Every man that comes by her shores has asked her that question, and every time they ask it feels like a knife to the heart. She told him about her father, and how the Gods punished her.

She remembered when she first came to Ogygia thousands of years ago. At first she didn't think it was so bad the island was beautiful, and there were servants to attend to her every need and want. Then her captors sailed away, and she was alone. By the time the first hero washed up on her shores, Calypso was in desperate need of attention and human/god (whatever) contact. The only reason she hasn't gone insane throughout her punishment was the burning hope inside that told her that maybe one of the men would stay. Although after the first ten men, she realized that she truly was cursed.

All these thoughts ran through her head as she spoke, making her nervous and wanting to get away from him before he could see her cry.

"Still," he said hesitantly, "it's not fair to punish you for what "your father's done. I knew another daughter of Atlas. Her name was Zoë. She was one of the bravest people I've ever met." He said confidently a spark igniting in his eyes. Calypso studied him for a while she appreciated that he seemed to be on her side. He didn't judge her, or just say these things to make her feels better. Percy spoke his mind freely, and she knew he spoke truth. She felt herself falling for him, and quickly shut him out.

"What is it?" he asked looking at her strangely.

"Are—are you healed yet, my brave one? Do you think you'll be ready to leave soon?" She asked both sad and hopeful.

"What?" He asked surprised. "I don't know." He started shuffling his feet and testing himself out. When he looked back at her he looked a little pale. "You want me to go?" He looked so innocent, and a little hurt. Calypso wanted nothing, but to throw her arms around him and never let him leave. Instead she got a grip on her emotions.

""I . . ." Her voice broke. "I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well." She said quickly, and ran off leaving him standing there in wonder.

Calypso couldn't allow herself to fall in love with him no matter how much she wanted to. She stared out into the dark waves, and knew it was impossible. Her heart would betray her, and he'd eventually leave like all the heroes before him. Maybe if she didn't offer him to stay, his absence wouldn't hurt as much.

The next few days were wonderful. Calypso loved watching Percy as he gradually grew stronger. He had so many stories to tell, and was so easy to talk to. Occasionally their eyes would meet as they talked, and Calypso would always look away afraid of getting lost into those bottomless green eyes. One day over dinner he finally took notice of this.

"There it is again," he exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Calypso asked confused, and timid.

"You keep pulling away, like you're trying not to enjoy yourself." He said matter-of-factually giving her a questioning look. She kept her eyes downcast wondering how to continue.

"As I told you, Percy, I have been punished. Cursed, you might say." She finally admitted carefully.

"How? Tell me. I want to help." He said immediately looking at her with concern.

"Don't say that. Please don't say that." Calypso said fearfully the tears threatening to come to her eyes again.

"Tell me what the punishment is." He persisted. Calypso decided it was inevitable he had to know.

"Percy, this island, Ogygia, is my home, my birthplace. But it is also my prison. I am under . . . house arrest; I guess you would call it. I will never visit this Manhattan of yours. Or anywhere. Else. I am alone here."

She admitted sadly.

"Because your father was Atlas." He guessed.

She nodded. "The gods do not trust their enemies. And rightly so. I should not complain. Some of the prisons are not nearly as nice as mine." She said looking around with a small smile.

"But that's not fair," He complained. "Just because you're related doesn't mean you support him. This other daughter I knew, Zoë Nightshade—she fought against him. She wasn't imprisoned."

"But, Percy," Calypso said gently, "I did support him in the first war. He is my father." His eyes widened, and he looked at her in horror.

"What? But the Titans are evil!" He said with disgust.

"Are they? All of them? All the time?" She hated the way he looked at her now, as if she was crazy. But she felt like she had to defend her family.

"Tell me, Percy. I have no wish to argue with you. But do you support the gods because they are good, or because they are your family?" His angry expression changed to one of pain and confusion his eyes darkening.

"Perhaps I was wrong in the war," Calypso said. "And in fairness, the gods have treated me well. They visit me from time to time. They bring me word of the outside world. But they can leave. And I cannot." She sighed.

"You don't have any friends?" he asked looking up. "I mean . . . wouldn't anyone else live here with you? It's a nice place." He gestured to the environment around them.

The tears finally fell as she poured out her heart.

"I . . . I promised myself I wouldn't speak of this. But—" She was interrupted by a rumbling sound somewhere out on the lake. A glow appeared on the horizon. It got brighter and brighter, until a column of fire shot across the surface of the water, coming toward them. Percy stood and reached for his sword defensively.

"What is that?" He asked.

Calypso sighed. "A visitor."

As the column of fire reached the beach, Calypso stood and bowed to it formally. The flames dissipated, and standing before them was...

"Lord Hephaestus," Calypso said distractedly. "This is a rare honor."

The fire god grunted. "Calypso, Beautiful as always. Would you excuse us, please, my dear? I need to have a word with our young Percy Jackson." He said sitting down and ordering a Pepsi. Calypso got up and left abruptly, happy to leave the conversation. Although part of her was concerned for Percy, two gods have come asking for him. The gods hardly ever visited, her hero must be more important than she realized. When Calypso came back to the dinner table, she found Percy deep in thought with a guilty look on his face.

"He has ordered you to return," Calypso guessed.

"Well, not ordered. He gave me a choice." He said looking down at his hands on the table. Calypso watched him making him look up at her with those shining eyes.

"I promised I would not offer." She began.

"Offer what?" He asked confused.

"For you to stay." She answered carefully.

"Stay, like . . . forever?" he wondered.

"You would be immortal on this island," Calypso said quietly. "You would never age or die. You could leave the fight to others, Percy Jackson. You could escape your prophecy."

Percy just stared at her, stunned.

"Just like that?" He asked softly.

Calypso nodded. "Just like that."

"But . . . my friends." He said sadly looking down at his hands.

Calypso's heart sank as she rose and took his hand. The touch sent a warm current through her body. She was losing him, and it killed her to watch but he had to know the truth. It was her last chance to keep him from leaving.

"You asked about my curse, Percy. I did not want to tell you. The truth is the gods send me companionship from time to time. Every thousand years or so, they allow a hero to wash up on my shores, someone who needs my help. I tend to him and befriend him, but it is never random. The Fates make sure that the sort of hero they send . . ." Calypso's voice trembled, and she had to stop. Percy griped her hand tighter reassuringly.

"What? What have I done to make you sad?" He demanded hurt.

"They send a person who can never stay," Calypso whispered. "Who can never accept my offer of companionship for more than a little while." They send me a hero I can't help . . ." She took a deep breath and forced it out. "... just the sort of person I can't help falling in love with."

The night was quiet except for the gurgle of the fountains and waves lapping on the shore. Percy looked really confused. Calypso had decided long ago that this was a normal look for him.

"Me?" He finally asked incredulous. Calypso smiled through the tears.

"If you could see your face." She said getting lost in his mesmerizing eyes. "Of course, you."

"That's why you've been pulling away all this time?" Percy asked starting to figure it out. Calypso nodded.

"I tried very hard. But I can't help it. The Fates are cruel. They sent you to me, my brave one, knowing that you would break my heart." She choked on the last words. Percy looked uncomfortable.

"But . . . I'm just . . . I mean, I'm just me." He said flabbergasted. Calypso smiled at his amazed reaction, he was definitely the most humble of all her previous tenants.

"That is enough," She promised. "I told myself I would not even speak of this. I would let you go without even offering. But I can't. I suppose the Fates knew that, too. You could stay with me, Percy. I'm afraid that is the only way you could help me." It was now or never. Although she already knew the answer she couldn't help but feel the little spirit of hope fluttering in her heart.

Percy stared at the horizon, deep in thought for a long time.

"I can't," he told her dejected. When he looked at her his eyes held a sadness that said he really wanted to stay, but duty told him he was needed elsewhere.

She looked down her heart shattered.

"I would never do anything to hurt you, but my friends need me. I know how to help them now. I have to get back." He insisted.

Calypso picked a flower from her garden—a sprig of silver moonlace. Its glow faded as the sunrise came up. She tucked the flower into his frocket.

She stood on her toes and kissed his forehead. It would be better to part ways as friends than anything more. Otherwise the pain would be greater for the both of them.

"Then come to the beach, my hero. And we will send you on your way." She finished defeated.

Calypso led him to the raft, the same raft that every hero took to go home. It would always sail itself back to Ogygia after dropping them off. She thought about destroying it, so a hero could never leave, but she didn't. Ogygia was her prison, if she truly loved these heroes she would give them a choice, and let them go.

"This will take you wherever you desire," Calypso promised.

Percy turned and held her hand. She would miss how gentle, and careful he was. It was painful to think about that, so she let her hand slip out of his sadly.

"Maybe I can visit you," he asked.

Calypso shook her head.

"No man ever finds Ogygia twice, Percy. When you leave, I will never see you again." She said.

"But—"

"Go, please." Her voice broke.

"The Fates are cruel, Percy. Just remember me." Then a little trace of her smile returned. "Plant a garden in Manhattan for me, will you?"

"I promise." He said with a grin as he stepped onto the raft and sailed away.

Calypso watched him leave until he disappeared into the mist. She felt the first of many tears trail down her cheeks, as she thought about him. She would always remember his smile, his loyalty to his friends and family, those sea-green eyes…

"Good Luck my Hero" she whispered into the sea wind.

**A/N- **** Yeah I know this has already been done before several times, but I really wanted to put my own spin off of it. I love Calypso, and I really looking forward to any mention of her in HoH**


End file.
